Family Vacation
"Family Vacation" is the 9th episode of the first season of Pepper Ann. It aired on October 11, 1997. Plot The Pearson family takes a vacation, but between the lame car drive and Moose's neurotic friend, Crash, Pepper Ann wishes she could vacation by herself. Synopsis Pepper Ann is forced by Lydia to go to Lake Tammy for vacation. She allows her to invite Milo along for the ride while Moose invites her neurotic friend Crash who everyone cannot seem to correctly remember his name. As the group head off, Pepper Ann is forced to sit in the backseat with Crash who seems to be afraid of everything, while Milo sits in the front with Lydia who, to Pepper Ann's surprise, actually enjoys her company and stories. Pepper Ann is furthered annoyed at the fact that everyone, minus her, is getting along quite well while she is having a hard time enjoying the drive. They stop at a rest stop where Pepper Ann attempts to have fun there, but unfortunately is having a more miserable time instead. She goes into the bathroom to complain to her reflection when her insults to Crash end up being heard by him (he had accidentally entered the girl's room) and he leaves crying. Pepper Ann imagines being taken away by a really cool biker gang, but her fantasy is cut short by the rest stop's employee. She finally decides to take control of her life by going out and telling her family that she wants things her own way. However upon exiting, her family and the car are nowhere to be seen and the waitress tells her that they left. Pepper Ann's reflection tells her that she can now control her life, but her fantasy involves working at the run down diner and having Pink-Eye Pete as her lover. Pepper Ann breaks down and wishes that her family was still her. To her surprise, they were simply around the back trying to get the engine to work properly. Pepper Ann happily embraces everyone and admits that she would rather be there with them than being all alone. Everyone gets back into the car and down the road as Pepper Ann finally joins the festivities. Cast * Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann Pearson * Jeff Bennett as Pink-Eye Pete, Additional Voices * Danny Cooksey as Milo Kamalani * Pamela Segall as Moose Pearson * April Winchell as Lydia Pearson * Adam Wylie as Crash * Paddi Edwards as Vera look-alike waitress Gallery PepperAnn4.png Trivia * This is the first appearance of Crash and the start of the running gag involving the mispronunciation of his name. * Pepper Ann's fantasy nickname, Chili Anna, is a joke on her actual name. * The design for the head biker in Pepper Ann's fantasy, would later be reused as the adult Craig Bean in the episode "The Finale". As a matter of fact, the head biker and Craig are both voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Nicky is absent from this episode. External links * Family Vacation on Pepper Ann Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Pepper Ann episodes